I am Annika
by Hinny1001
Summary: I am Annika. With a crush.


I was your classic preteen. A sporty, moody and snorting girl. I had long black hair that fell to my waist and huge bulging hazel eyes. Only one thing was different about me.

I could do magic.

I believed in Harry Potter, ever since I read them. Only one other person did. And ironically he was my crush. I could do the Patronus Charm, Impendimenta, Stupefy, And Petrificus Totalus. And Finite Incantem without wands! I was only ten! Here, let me write in third person.

Annika picked up a stick that was considerably smooth. "Win-gar-dium-LeviOsa." She said, picking up the stick and swishing it. She ended with a flick. To her surprise, the blade of grass travelled up and up until it was right above her head. Annika's jaw dropped. She then pointed it at a ball. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The ball soared above her head but did not come crashing down. "Woah! Everyone look what that ball is doing!" Annika didn't turn around to see who came. She just brought it down and did gestures with it. "What're doin?" She let go of the ball and swished her hair. There standing was James Denacrantia. Her crush. Looking like a carrot with his hair.

A/N MUHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER

I got a cliff!

You must be joking!

No, actually. I got the.. wait 3rd person

11 years old.

Annika raced down the steps, eyes still fixed on the Hogwarts letter.She held it to her chest and pinched herself. Nope, not a dream! She was going to Hogwarts with Albus Potter himself! "Annie, dear. Please come down. I need to talk to you." Mrs. Fuller, her mum, said. "Yes Mum!" She went into the sunlit kitchen. "Dear, you must've got a letter. A very special letter." Mrs. Fuller said. "Yes..! Mum, are you-?" Annika looked at her. "No. But I am a Squib. I trust you know what that is-?" "Yes, Mother."

After a gruelling talk with her mother, Annika lay in her room. She fingered the dragon heart string wand in her hand. What did she do to deserve this?

The HogwartsExpress .

1st person:

I hummed. Nine and 3 quarters! I was here! Possibly the most illuminating place on earth! I heard the compartment door open and I turned around.

"James/Annika?"

James blushed a little but sat down anyway. "Woah. I did not know YOU were going to be here." He mumbled. "Well, you better watch out, 'Cause I'm stocked on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I replied with a knowing smirk. James blushed again. I blushed back. I had never really gotten over the crush. Again, I fingered my wand. Why did it have to be him?? I blushed again. "It's just that.. I didn't know it was REAL. But now look. My Mum's a Squib and Dad's a Wizard. Whoop-de." I said. James fingered his fingers. God. "Mm-hmm." He said. "Well I'm a Pure-Blood just so ya know.hehe." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to sleep. bYeE" I slept..

"Ann?" I woke up to see my bff Caitlyn looking at me. It was a dream! "I'm a witch!" Caitlyn said. Nope. Not a dream. "Ra rararara uhuh ooh laala. ME TOOO!" "I know silly. Why else would ya be here?" She rolled her eyes. And we talked and played and talked and played and talked and played. Till we reached Pigfarts. No Hogwarts.

"James Denacrantia!" "Gryffindor!"

"Annika Fuller!" "Gryffindor!"

"Caitlyn Fender!" "Gryffindor!"

"Ashley Johnson!" "Slytherin!"

IM WITH CAITLYN AND JAMES!

Omg omg omg omg. Yassssssssss

A/N Guys I know this is rushed but I'm skipping to Fourth Year when James and Annika get together.

I looked over at James. Ginny has thought me a lesson. Never give up on somebody. They'll come around in the end. He sneaks glances at me when he thinks nobody's looking. Obviously he likes me. Ugh. He is SO easy to read.

The Great Hall.

I walked into the crowded hall. But I was stopped by James. Purl-ease. "Ann, I really like you." "I know. We're friends." "I fancy you." A gasp arose from the students in the hall. He leaned in. He was much too close. I could see every freckle on his face… Then we kissed. The moment felt like an eternity. I was shook, but that didn't stop me from leaning in and savouring the moment like I savour Coca-Cola. He must be Imperiused. Then we broke apart. Several people wolf whistled and I could see McGonagall exchange Galleons with Dumbledore. Was it that Obvious?

Graduation

I'm proud to say my and James relationship stayed strong and didn't crumble. I am proud to say that I love him and I wouldn't trade my soul for anything else.

"OI! ANNIKA GET GINNY AND LILY! WE'RE GOIN TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!!!"

Oh boy.

Ginny and Lily are my twin daughters. They are the oldest.

James and Aaron are also twins.

Alison and Annie are TWINs

And Justin and Rose are twins.

THERE!

I have a happy family


End file.
